


Senku x Magma (I have no idea what to name this)

by Purpleshutin



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 14,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleshutin/pseuds/Purpleshutin
Summary: Senku and Magma spend some time in the woods and grow their friendship into something more.This is probably really out of character.Ignore the note at the end of one of the chapters that says this story doesn't have a plot because it does it just takes a while to get started. Thank you
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Magma, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Chrome and Senku were in the lab when they heard Senku's name being called. Senku told Chrome or to worry and that he would handle it. Senku got outside and saw Magma standing in front of him with a very serious look on his face.

He grabbed Senku's arm and dragged him towards the woods. Usually he wouldn't let this happen, or he would try to fight back, but the expression on Magma's face interested him. 

They stopped when they were far enough into the woods that no one could hear of see them." Did you mean what you said?" Magma asked." What do you mean?" Senku responded. Magma's face fell into the aggressive looking one he normally where's." What you said in the cave when we were trapped in the pit, did you mean it.?" He said." Of course I did, I don't lie about that, why?" Senku said." Tell me what it was like before the stone thing happened." Magma said. 

Senku smirked and began explaining. He wasn't even close to done when he realized it was getting dark, and they both needed to get back home. He was talking for long enough though that they were both sitting. When he looked back at Magma he saw an expression he has never seen before, at least not on Magma. It was wonder." Is there more?" Magma asked. "Oh yeah tins more, but it's getting dark so we should get back to the village." Senku said.

Senku got up with Magma following, and they headed back to the village together." We're coming here tomorrow." Magma said. Senku chuckled and smirked."okay."


	2. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrome notices Senku is acting weird and makes a plan with Kohaku and Gen to find out what's going on.

When Senku got back to the lab, Chrome ran up to him while Magma went back to the village." Where you been I thought Magma killed you or something." Chrome said obviously distressed." Magma asked about what life was like before the petrification and I lost track of time while I explained it to him, relax." Senku said and walked off to go to bed. Lost track of time? He never loses track of time, he's going to need Kohaku's help to figure out what's happening.

The next day after a bit more working Senku went off into the woods with Magma again. Chrome knew this was the perfect time to create a plan with Kohaku. As if on que, Kohaku showed up and ran up to Chrome. At the same time they said." Something is wrong with Senku/Magma." Stunned the looked at each other in shock." Something is going on with Magma too, I thought it was just Senku." Chrome said." Wait Something's wrong with Senku. What happened you first." Kohaku said. Chrome explained what has been going on with Senku, and kohaku looked even more worried then before." What's been going on with Magma?" Chrome asked." I don't know he just looked off, almost soft. I don't know what their doing in the woods, but it's changing them. We need to figure out what's happening." Kohaku said.

" Might I suggest you follow them into the woods." Gen said interupting their conversation." That's not a bad idea, I could follow them sense I'm faster and tell you what I find out." Kohaku said. All three of them nodded and got ready to put their plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter of chrome, kohaku, and gen making a plan to figure out what happened to senku. It was a lot of fun to write.


	3. Slight pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senku pines over magma
> 
> Also this happends parallel to the last chapter

Senku was trying to fall asleep but he couldn't get Magma's face out of his head no matter how hard he tried. He thought it was almost... Cute? Senku knew he wasn't straight, but that's how deep he went with figuring out his sexuality. It was trivial compared to the things he was more interested in. 

He made it to sleep, but because of how long he stayed up he was really tired when he woke up. He needed to get at least some work done before he went into the woods to meet up with Magma. They were able to get 5 hours of work done, but magma wouldn't leave Senku's mind. He made a few mistakes because of it, and that's when he realized he needed to deal with this before someone gets hurt. They're working with dangerous chemicals after all.

Senku walked through the forest untill he bumped into someone, that someone being Magma." WHAT THE- oh hey Senku." The blond said. His attitude completly changed when he realized Senku was the one who bumped into him, it make Senku feel a little bit special. They walked to the spot they were at yesterday and sat down

Senku heard a russel of the trees beside them and his gaurd went up immediately." Relax it was probably just the wind or something." Magma said leaning against the tree behind him. Senku nodded but never dropping his gaurd, that is untill 30 minutes into the conversation when the sound was forgotten and Senku felt at ease again." Okay so that was everything up to the petrification, anything you want me to talk more about?" Senku asked." You said your dad was in space when it happened and you wanted to go too, how would you even get there!" Magma said. Senku's eyes lit up, he was hoping Magma would ask about space, he glossed over it because there was so many other things to talk about.

Senku started explaining the more in depth details of space travel and the study of space. It was clear that Magma didn't understand a single thing of what Senku was saying, but the way Senku got super excided while talking about space made Magma happy. He wasn't sure why but a soft spot for Senku has grown, he doesn't really have any want to take the title of chief anymore.

Senku also has a soft spot for Magma, it's much easier to talk to him. Not because he's smarter, compared to the others he's actually quite dumb, but because he doesn't ask as many questions. He's perfectly content with just listening to Senku.

When Senku was done talking about space, the conversation left science and went to more personal things, more specifically their home life. While Senku acted cold while talking about his dad, Magma could hear the love Senku held for the man. Senku's dad obviously ment the wold to Senku, even if he'd never admit it.

Magma was different though, he didn't have the best dad. His mom on the other hand was amazing, and Magma held a special place in his heart for her. This time it was Senku's turn to listen to Magma talk about his mom. Magma didn't like to talk about his dad, and as curious as Senku was he didn't want to push it. Senku wants to figure out what he's feeling because he knows it's not just friendship. Making Magma uncomfortable is the worst thing to do at the moment.

When Magma stopped talking it was already getting dark, and they needed to head back to the village. They got up and heard another russel." Don't worry cheif, if anything happends I'll protect you." Magma said starting to walk towards the village. Senku has never once heard Magma call him cheif, and he felt his heart speed up. It was clear to Senku what he has now, he has a crush on the hot headed blond. Little did he know Magma was starting to feel the same way. 

They made it back to the village just before the sun fully set, and went to their respective tents. Falling asleep was easy for Senku, now fully excepting his feelings. Magma on the other hand is going through the same thing Senku did the previous night. He's going to take a little longer to realise what's going on though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was much longer than the other two and I'm happy about it. I now have a rough lay out of how I want the story to go, and the next chapter will be Magma sorting through his feelings with a friend. (No it's not mantel I hate him and he is not aloud anywhere near my fanfics)


	4. A talk of feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magma talks to Ruri about his feelings for senku

Magma woke from a dream of him and Senku in the woods talking, senku was about to tell him something but he woke up before. He's been having this dream a lot and it's what made him drag Senku into the woods the other day to begin with. Magma's feelings have been all over the place sense that day, and he needed help with sorting them out. Thankfully he knew exactly who to ask.

Magma walks into the large valley near the village and sees Ruri. They've talked a few times and grew quite close over the months. She helped through his feeling toward his dad and have just made emotions make more sense to him. He's never been good with emotions, but she has been a big help. Especially when it comes to his sexuality.

"Ruri." He calls out. Ruri turns around and smiles as she sees him." Hello Magma, is there something you need?" She asks with a warm smile." Yeah actually it's my feelings again." Magma answered." Oh, I think I know what this is about. Kohaku told me that you and Senku have been talking in the woods, does this have to do with him?" She said. Magma's cheeks were dusted pink and he nodded. Ruri giggled and led him to two rock that were side by side.

"Okay tell me what's going on when you're around Senku." She said. Magma didn't waste a minute before telling her." Whenever I'm around him my heart speeds up, and my my face gets hot when he gives me a complement, and he's so infuriatingly cute." Magma said. Ruri's face lit up at what he said looking super happy. Magma felt relieved that it isn't that bad." Aww Magma I think you have a crush on Senku, that's so cute." She said her eyes closing with her smile." I - I do?" Magma said." Mhm that's what it sounds like, plus that's kind of what I feel for Chrome. So it's safe to say you got a crush." She replied. 

"So what do I do about it?" Magma asked." Just tell him. I know it's nerve racking, I was nervous when I told Chrome how I felt about him, but I'm sure he'll like you back. If he doesn't he's smart enough to not make it akward, okay." Ruri said. Magma gave a small smile and nodded, know that he knows what's going on he can tell Senku. Magma thanked Ruri for her help and started for the spot in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday I was super tired and didn't have the motivation. So here's the one for today.


	5. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just a bunch of fluff with a kiss at the end. I'm obsessed with soft fluffy magma and Senku😊

Magma was at his and Senku's spot for about an hour before Senku arrived. The whole time he was scared out of his mind about telling Senku about his feelings, this was a foreign feeling to him sense he was always strong enough to deal with a difficult situation. This isn't a situation that he could solve with strength and it terrified him. When Senku she's up he noticed Magma's unusual mood immediately, it was off-putting to say the least but Senku had an idea why Magma was acting this way." You okay magma?" Senku asked as he sit down across from the blond. Magma looked up apparently not noticing Senku." Yeah I'm fine." Magma responded simply. 

Senku knew he was lying it was obvious, but he let magma have this." Oh I just remembered I wanted to tell you something," Magma raised his eyebrows inviting Senku to continue," I like you." Senku said with a small blush on his cheeks.

All the nervousness flooded out of Magma and was replaced with confusion. Did Senku really just say that, or was this a dream." Do you actually like me like that?" Magma asked. Senku nodded with a smile." Do you like me back?" Senku asked already knowing the answer." YES," Magma said his face brightening as he says it," Okay what happends now?" He asked the confusion coming back, this was his first relationship and he had no idea what he was doing. Senku wore a smirk and he crawled toward Magma. When he reached the blond, he put his hands on his shoulders and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Magma's whole face turned red and this reaction made Senku laugh. Magma noticed that this was the first time he had never seen Senku laugh.

Magma decided to take a chance. When Senku calmed down he leaned forward and kissed Senku on the lips. It didn't take long for Senku to realize what was happening and kiss back. Senku wrapped his arms around Magma's neck and deepened the kiss as Magma put his hands on Senku's waist. 

They both pulled back and put their foreheads together, dorky smiles forming across their faces. When they finally opened their eyes and saw each other, they burst into laughter. They talked untill dark like they've need doing for the past two days. They made their way back to the village, both going to sleep with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for two days in a row, I really wanted too but I was at my grandparents house and I forgot to bring my notebook there. I really wanted too but my forgetfull ass is and idiot. Anyway thanks for reading this extremely fluffy chapter, this isn't the end of the fic, but I was smiling like and idiot while writing this.


	6. Everyone finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds out and freaks out, well except for Ruri and Suika.

Senku was working in the lab when Kohaku bursted in, successfully scaring the crap out of the young scientist." YOU AND MAGMA ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP?!" Kohaku yells. Senku sighs, he knew he would have to deal with this but he wasn't expecting the screaming. 

Apparently this was the first Chrome heard of this, so he looked suprised and slightly discusted." Please tell me she's joking Senku." Chrome said." No she's not not joking. How did you find out, did magma tell you or were you spying on us?" Senku asked. Kohaku looked scared for a minute." I was spying on you two. You were going off into the woods together and the rest of us got curious. It was only supposed to be one day, but then Ruri told me that Magma came to talk to her about you and I got curious again. But that's not the point not a good person." Kohaku said.

"He has issues, and I'm not excusing that at all. The point is he's trying to be a better person and me and Ruri are helping." Senku said just wanting to get back to work. Kohaku left feeling somewhat satisfied with the answer, but also feeling how annoyed Senku was and just left him to his work.

"So do you actually like Magma or did he threaten you?" Chrome asked sill unsure if he could trust it." No he didn't threaten me, I wouldn't even spare his threats a thought. I don't listen to those." Senku responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And as Chrome thought about the more he relized that it was obvious. Senku was the cheif and doesn't need to listen to threats, and Senku was well aware of this. But knowing for sure that one of his best friends likes someone he has hated for years makes him feel kinda sick. But regardless this is his friend and he has to support him no matter what.

Just then Suika rolled it and popped out of her watermelon hat/glasses and smiled up at Senku." So you and Magma are dating huh? Everyone's so surprised and in ginti's case, discusted. But I've known about Magma's crush on you for months." She said. 

Senku paused as a smirk grew on his face." Wait, wait, wait, your telling me that Magma had a crush on me for months?" Senku asked getting so many ideas about how to tease magma later on." Mhm. I don't think he knew though, he just seemed to really like you after that trip you guys took to get those rocks." Suika said. She left after that." Your going to mess with Magma now that you know this information huh?" Crime asked. All Senku did was smile, nod, and keep working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write, also I love the thought of Magma having unknown feelings for Senku and them surfacing when he actually gets to know him. And with all the ease dropping suika does for the group, you know she would know the entire time.


	7. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suika aids in Senku teasing Magma.
> 
> This is another chapter with pure fluff but Senku is a huge flirt and teases Magma constantly.

Senku and Magma had been together for about a month now, and everyone has gotten used to seeing them together. But that doesn't mean his friends are any less protective of him. Kohaku has threatened him with death multiple times if he hurts Senku at all. Senku still teases him about it found out that Magma pouts, and Senku finds it adorable so of course the teasing will continue.

The two were in their normal spot in the woods when Suika rolls in and looks at Senku with a bright smile. Magma has gotten used to Suika being around them, it's become normal what with Senku being a sort of father figure to her." What's up Suika, do you need anything?" Senku asks." Yeah I wanted to ask sense you and magma are dating, and I think of you as my dad, does that mean Magma is also my dad?" Suika says, innocence in her voice. Senku burst out into laughter as Magma sat there frozen." Yes Suika, definitely." Senku said between laughs." Suika, leave." Magma said looking mad." Okay." Suika said as she rolled away." What are you going to do? You can't lay a finger on me," Senku's smirk turned to a soft smile," and I know you don't want to" He said looking up at Magma. 

The blond say there, his face softening and he realized Senku was right. No matter how much he wanted to be could never bring himself to hurt the scientist." Also Suika told me you had a crush on me for months before we got together. How much courage did you have to build up to be able to pull into these woods for the first time?" Senku asked getting right back into the teasing. Magma looked like a deer in headlights as his face turned red. Magma brought his hand up to cover his mouth." F-fuck you." He said to flustered to say anything else." Love you too, cutie." Senku said with a living smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Senku being a flirt. This came from him being so confident in what he does, it makes him a pretty perfect counter to Magma.  
> Senku and Magma adopt Suika fight me


	8. Bracelet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senku gives Magma a gift.

There wasn't much to do lately, so Senku decided to it his crafting skills to use and make something for Magma. They had a lot of rope that wasn't being used, so Senku took a bit and pulled it apart so he had tinner strands to work with. 

He braided the strands together and dipped the rope into some green dye. When he was done he went into his but and came back out with some lapis they got on their recent mining adventure. He attached the small blue stone to the bracelet, and headed toward the village.

Magma has gotten used to Senku walking into his hut at random, so it didn't come as a surprise when Senku walked in with a smirk. A smirk that he knows meant he made something he's proud of, that something is behind his back." What's behind your back?" Magma asked. Senku pulled out the braided rope which didn't answer Magma's question at all." I'm still confused." He said. Senku sighed." Have you really never seen a bracelet before here." Senku tied the bracelet around Magma's wrist with a satisfied smile." Aren't bracelets for girls?" Magma asked." Maybe to you and your toxic masculinity, but I don't think they're for any one gender. Get over it, I worked hard on this." Senku said determined to not let Magma take the bracelet off. Magma sighed and looked at Senku with a smile." Okay fine."

The next day Senku went to get Magma to help him with some heavy lifting, and saw the bracelet still on the blond's wrist." I take it you like the bracelet." Senku said as they walked out of the village." It's growing me I guess." Magma said trying to act cool and failing miserably. Senku smiled and once they were in the woods that separated the village from the kingdom of science, Senku pulled Magma into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was being lazy. But regardless here's a chapter for today. This chapter is based off a fic by Toxxicsakura called gifts from the heart. It's super sweet and I suggest you go over there and give them some love as well.


	9. First time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut chapter, things are getting spicy

Senku and Magma have been together for a good two years now, and it's become normal to see them together. So normal in fact that people were slightly worries the first time they fought and they didn't talk to each other for about a week.(mostly due to Magma being stubborn, Senku got over it quickly). They are pretty much always together now, even if their working their always in the same area.

Senku is usually in Magma's hut if the day is slow which it definitely is, everyone is gone preparing for winter so their the only ones in the village at the moment. They can talk really easy with each other so Senku gets really worried when Magma suddenly goes quiet." Hey, you okay?" Senku asks, sitting up. Magma goes really red." Is their something you want to tell me, at this point I'm used to your inexperience."

"Hey I don't want to hear shit from you, this is your first relationship too." Magma yells back, causing Senku to laugh. Now that he thinks of it, he's been laughing a lot more than usual." Yeah yeah, just tell me what your getting all worked up about." Senku said, unaware of what he's asking. Magma took a deep breath." Canwefuck?"

Senku looked confused for a second before realizing what Magma just asked." Oh, you want to have sex," Senku had a teasing smirk." You know what sure just give me a second." He said walking out of the hut.

Senku came back a few minutes later with a jar of something clear." What's that?" Magma asked, pointing at the bottle." This is oil, we can use this as makeshift lube." Senku answered. Magma looked confused." Have you ever had sex with a guy?" Magma shook his head." Well you can't go in dry, that would hurt like hell. This will make it go by 10 billion percent smother. Trust me." Senku said. " Why do I get the feeling you've done this before?" Magma asked." I haven't, but I know enough to guide you through if you need it." Senku said with a smile. He also realised he been smiling a lot more too. 

Senku put the jar of oil aside, straddled Magma's waist. He kissed Magma which quickly turned into a make-out session. Magma's hands found their way up Senku's shirt. Magma broke the kiss and went down to Senku's neck. Senku tangled his hands in Magma's hair and the blond bit down on Senku's neck. It was nice to know Magma wasn't completely clueless, made this a lot easier. 

Senku's shirt was removed very quickly, and he layed down with Magma hovering over him. Magma lest hickys all over Senku's chest and stomach. Senku was properly turned on, and by the looks of the tent in Magma's pants, so was he. Magma went back up for a kiss, Senku wrapped his legs around Magma's waist and grinded against Magma's hips. This drew a deep moan out of both of them.

Magma took off his clothes and the rest of Senku's, and just stared at his body for a bit." See something you like." Senku teased, and Magma went red. Senku finds it adorable when Magma get flustered. Senku reached over to the bottle of oil and handed it to Magma." Coat you fingers in this, you need to stretch me out." Senku said. Magma nodded and did exactly that. Magma put one finger inside Senku's entrance, Senku silently moaned. 

Magma moved that one finger in and out, then added the second finger. Senku gasped and grabbed at the piece of fabric that was under them. Magma moved his fingers in and out again, it was really rewarding seeing Senku squirm under him. Magma added the third and final finger, Senku needed to pull Magma down to muffle the cry. Magma noticed the tears in Senku's eyes." Are you okay?" He asked, he didn't want to hurt him. Senku nodded." Don't worry about me, I'll tell you is I need you to stop. I'll tap you twice on the shoulder okay like this." Senku used his thumb and tapped on Magma's shoulder twice. Magma nodded and finished stretching Senku out.

Magma grabbed more of the oil and put it on his dick. He lines himself up and pushed in, there was more resistance then be thought there would be, but the face Senku was making, and the pleasure that shot through his body caused him to keep going." Go in slow-ahh." Senku said. Magma did what Senku said and he eventually bottomed out. He felt the two taps on his shoulder, and looked at Senku who had a finger up. He stayed still as much as he wanted to move, be didn't want to hurt Senku. 

Senku the gave the thumbs up to start moving. Magma started out slow but eventually picking up speed, everything felt hot. Then he heard Senku scream out his back arching off the ground, he kept hitting that spot. Senku pulled him down into a kiss, just in case any villagers were around. It didn't take long after for Senku to feel close. He broke the kiss the warn Magma then kissed him again. Soon afterwards he came all over his and Magma's chest and stomach. Magma helped ride out his high. Magma came not long after that. 

He pulled out and collapsed next to Senku, he looked wrecked. Senku has never had good stamina, so that's probably why he felt out of breath and magma recovered quite quickly. Magma cleaned them off, brought the covers over them, and pulled Senku into his chest. The both fell asleep soon afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long, chapters like this always take a long time to write. Just so you know I do write these in a notebook before writing them here, it's kind of like a rough draft. Be happy I do that, because the first time I write a chapter it sound so weird and I'm natural. Any way see you next time.


	10. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the tital says

Senku was the first to wake up, like everytime they sleep in the each other's hut's. Like every morning like this he waits for Magma wakes up because there's no way he'd be able to get out of Magma's arms. 

As the events of the night before became more clear, his face turned slightly pink and a small smile made its way into his face. Senku later there untill he got bored. He managed to free one of his arms, and shook Magma's head to get him to wake up.

"Mmh, Senku?" He asked still half asleep." Yes, not can you let me go?" Senku asked. Magma smirked and tightened his grip." No." He said. Senku was not amused and struggled to get out of Magma's to no avail." C'mon Magma I have work to do, we can cuddle later."

The more he hung around Magma the more he realised how physical the blond is, he lives to cuddle. Magma pouted and let go of Senku." Your mean in the morning." Magma said." Yeah, well your mean all the time. So you can't talk." Senku retorted." Whatever."

They started bickering as they got dressed. They always do in the morning when they're both a little irritable, but it's nothing but harmless fun. Sometimes there's compliments disguised at insults, Senku catching the ones thrown at him, much more than magma catching the ones directed towards him. They aren't afraid to be playfull in the morning, even if there both really tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like the thought that Senku and Magma tease each other constantly. I know it's short, but I'm tired bye.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senku and Magma get split up, this is Senku's point of veiw

Food has been short lately so Magma, Kohaku, and Kinro all went to hiding and get food for the winter, it is going to last a week. Senku was the one that sent them, but now two days later he's regretting sending Magma. He's starting to realize how much he needs him, for both support and compfort. Magma is Senku's constant, and while he cares for his friends and they help him with the kingdom of science, Magma is the one who will listen to Senku rant if he had a bad day and not ask any questions. Chrome would ask about every little thing, and while he thinks that's great, it's not what he needs. Ginro would just laugh so he doesn't work.

He tries his best to hide what he's going through, but Chrome and Suika catch on quick and won't let his go until he tell him what's going on. Senku tells them to leave him alone. He also noticed it's harder to fall asleep without Magma around. He compensates by wrapping his blanket around himself, as opposed to laying it on top of him. He finds it very frustrating.

The next day he's was getting non stop questions about what's been going on and he just decided to tell them, it beats having two people constantly calling your name for no reason. He explains to them what's happening with him, and while Suika's satisfied, Crime isn't, he's determined to help his friend.

Chrome walks into Senku's hut and smiles at his friend. "What do you want Chrome?" Senku asked. "I want to help you, if you want to rant to me go ahead I won't say a single thing." Chrome said. Senku thought about it for a second. " Promise I get completely silent? " Senku asked. Chrome nodded and went to sit next to Senku.

So Senku started to started to rant. First about not getting much sleep, then about being slightly stressed, and other similar topics. And all throughout Chrome kept his work, he didn't say a single thing until Senku was done. The ranting became a casual conversation between the two. Senku knew that this week will be bearable as long as he's got Chrome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Magma's point of view written already, then I'm doing a bit of angst, then we can go back to fluff. Also I know the ending is super cheesy and something both Senku and Magma would actively cringe at, but I needed an ending so thats what I came up with.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magma's pov

Magma was dreading the sun set, indicating bed time. He finds it hard to fall a sleep without Senku, he thought of how crazy it is to not realize you rely on someone untill you lose them. On top of that he's going to be sleeping with people who don't fully trust him, which is unerving in its own right. Magma made sure to bring something he can hold on to, an extra pillow to be exact. A habit he's had sense he was a child is that he can't sleep without holding onto something. Senku filled that need for the longest time, but Senku isn't here so a pillow will do. Senku was the only one who didn't judge him for it when he found out, Senku doesn't criticize anyone for individual quirks that don't really matter. Is made Magma a lot more confident and less concerned about it. But that doesn't mean he wants to show it off.

"MAGMA GET OUT OF YOUR HEAD YOUR GOING TO GET HURT!" He heard Kohaku yell taking him out of his thoughts, be didn't even notice he zoned out. He tried his best to not get lost in thought as he, Kohaku, and Kinro hunted.

They were all in bed, Kinro was the only one asleep, he always went to sleep before anyone else. Kohaku seemed worried about something, but she didn't keep it to herself for long." Magma this is the second day and you've already almost got seriously hurt twice, what's going on?" She asked. Magma thought for a bit, he really only trusted Senku and Ruri with his feelings, but Kohaku is Senku's friend and Ruri's sister." I miss him, Senku." He said. Kohaku didn't look suprised in the slightest." That one's obvious. Think about it this way, if you get seriously hurt or die Senku would be devastated, so if you don't get over it, your never going to see him again. I'm going to sleep now." She said laying down and going to sleep. Magma layed down hugging his pillow deciding it would be worst to not see Senku ever again then just being without him for a week.  
He went to sleep with his mind at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating on Friday like I said I would, I had a lot going on that day. So here's the chapter know hope you like it.


	13. Reflection and secret anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the angst.

Although chrome helping him was great, he couldn't always rely on him, and that caused his mind to wander to things that happened years ago. Most notably the time he, Chrome, and Magma went into the cave to find tungsten. He knew the things Magma said was to get Senku to let go of him, but the irrational part of his mind seemed keen on exploring different possibilities.

What Magma said may not have hurt Senku then, but thinking about it now, Senku felt hurt, mad even. He wanted to let the topic go from his mind, but it wouldn't leave. What Magma said kept replaying in his mind untill he wanted to tell, maybe Magma had been rubbing off on him after all. The fact didn't change anything though, he needed to talk to Magma as soon as he got back.  
...  
All Magma could think about for the last few days was the cave incident, he knew his intention, but that didn't change the fact he feels like shit now. What he said still haunts him. Senku is smart, he knows that for a fact, but he's not emotionless. If Senku ever thinks about that time in the cave, he feels like he might not be to happy to see Magma.

What he said was unforgivable, he knows that, he really just wishes that if the topic does come up in Senku's mind, Senku will forgive him. The stuff he said keeps him up at night, diving him mad. When he falls asleep, he has a pretty bad nightmare about what might await him at the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I stuck both pov's in one chapter because they're pretty short on there own, any way here ya go. I personally hate Magma's bit because of how repetitive it sounds but I do try my best.
> 
> Also I just straight up forgot to post yesterday, sorry.


	14. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the chapter where Senku and Magma fight but I can't write fights, so they just talk it out.

Coming home way extremely nerve-racking for Magma he was really hoping he was wrong in thinking Senku thought of the cave as well, but his suspicious were put to rest when they got home and Senku ignored and avoided Magma the entire day. Chrome pulled him aside with I serious look and said." What did you do before you left because Senku has been in a really bad mood for more than half a week, and none of us did nothing to him. Also since none of us, except for Taiju and Yuzuriha,have seen him like this we're terrified, even his best friends are scared. If you don't know what's going on figure it out and fix it." He said and walked off to great the others.

Senku continued to ignore and avoid Magma for the rest of the day, and as guilty he felt about doing it, he couldn't talk to Magma right now. If he did he would get to worked up, he needed to sort out his emotions before talking to him. The last thing he wanted was to get into a fight and possibly straining their relationship, especially after all the withdrawal he felt with the past week.

Senku walked into his and Magma's hut and saw Magma getting ready for bed. Magma turned around to see Senku standing in the doorway, the immediately turned back around." We need to talk." Senku said walking over and sitting their bed." Yeah no shit." Magma retorted." Magma take this seriously. I know I ignored you the whole day, but I didn't want to end up fighting with you. I was upset and wasn't ready to talk to you yet."

Magma looked up his face sceptical, finding no lie in Senku's face he sighed and sat next to his boyfriend." Were you thinking about the cave thing?" Magma asked his eyes fixed to the floor. Senku nodded." It just popped into my head, and I couldn't stop thinking about you said that trip." Senku said. "I'm sorry for what I said, you know what I was trying to do right?" Magma said finally looking at Senku." If course I do, you were trying to get me to let you go. You didn't mean any of it, did you?" Senku asked ." I might've then-"

"What?!" Senku asked." Well I still kinda hated you then, I don't anymore obviously, but then I was still upset about you winning the grand bout, and curing Ruri, and all that, so I didn't have the best opinion of you or Chrome at the time. What I really want to know is how you were able to hold me up when I fell down those holes. You look like a stick yet you managed to hold me up untill you fell down yourself." (I'm looking at you boichi, how did stick Senku do that) Senku looked suprised, for once he didn't know. "I don't have an answer for that, I don't know myself." Senku said.

"The great Senku falls, thought I'd never see the day." Magma said smiling." Don't get to cocky just yet, this is the one and only time this'll ever happen got it." Senku said also smiling. Senku and Magma shared a kiss happy to be near each other again." We should get to sleep." Senku said. Magma nodded and they layed down together, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you were expecting a fight and was disappointed my brain doesn't like thinking of my favorite characters fighting so, so my stories won't have any fights in them. Also this fic has no plot if you can't tell sorry you aren't getting any of that either, I really like one shots and slice of life stuff so that's all this is. The only reason I don't call this a one shot book is because the last four chapters link up and chapters are bound to link up because I don't like super long chapters any way bye see you next week.


	15. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Chrome and Kaseki, Magma proposes to Senku.  
> Arachnophobia warning

While working Magma over heard some of the modern girls talking about what marriage was like before the petrification. He didn't really care about most of what goes into it, he thought it was boring, but that's when he heard something he thought Senku might like. The diamond ring. "Isn't diamond the name of one of those rocks Senku and Chrome love so much?" Magma asked himself. He kept the thought at the back of his mind till the end of the day, when he decided to hang back and talk to Chrome.

Chrome walked out of the lab after Senku left and fell back in surprise when he saw Magma standing in the door way. " Ahh Magma what do you want?" Chrome asked. "I need your help with something." Magma said. Chrome looked suspicious. " What do you want my help with?" Chrome said treading carefully. "I want to marry Senku and I need your help." Magma said. Chrome looked like Magma just comitted a murder. "No you're not fighting Senku are you crazy!!" Chrome half shouted. "I'm not fighting him, I over heard some of the modern girls talking about marriage and I wanted do that." Magma said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Chrome seemed to understand and calm down.

"Okay what do you need?" Chrome asked. "They said something about a diamond ring, that's why I need you." Magma said. "Sorry but I don't have any diamonds, you would have to go deeper into the caves to find those, and last time I went down there I regretted it. If you want to go down and get them yourself I'll help you make the ring, but I'm not going anywhere." Chrome said. Magma nodded deciding to go into the cave himself. 

They talked over all the details and decided Magma would slip out and get the diamonds while people were working, since it was only a day till the first snowfall people will be too worried about last minute preparations than someone leaving the village. 

The next day Magma got up before Senku grabbed the mining helmet and pickaxe and left for the caves. He walked for a couple hours looking around with no luck, Chrome told him exactly what to look for, but so far nothing. That was untill a few hours later when he found a small bit of diamonds closer to the ground. "Finally" He said to himself. He mined out the diamonds and turned to head back. While walking out he kept feeling something crawling up his leg and it was getting annoying. He finally looked down and saw a bunch of spiders at his feet and crawling up his leg. This creeped him out so much that he screamed and backed up against the wall. The spiders crawled toward Magma, and he was desperately trying to find a way out. "Come on Magma they're just spiders. Your not a coward, not a coward, not a coward." He said to himself trying to get the courage to run past and get out of the cave. He eventually swallowed his fear and ran past squishing the spiders underneath his feet as he ran. 

"Hey have you seen Magma?" Senku asked Chrome. "I woke up and he was gone, I haven't seen him at all today." Chrome shrugged, he thought what Magma was doing was sweet and Magma told him to keep it a secret. He wasn't spilling anything. "I don't know, don't worry he'll be back by dark. If you don't see him tomorrow then we'll panic okay." Chrome said. It wasn't a lie at all, Chrome made sure to tell Magma to be back by dark so no one gets suspicious. "Oh by the way I have a small project I'm working on so your by yourself for the rest of the day, sorry." Chrome said walking out of the lab, leaving Senku alone.

It was sunset by the time Magma made it out of the cave, and he ran back to the village. He made it back just as the sun went down completely. Chrome ran up to him. "Did you find any diamonds?" Chrome asked. "Yeah, I also found a bunch of spiders. Is that why you're so scared to go down there?" Magma asked handing the diamonds to chrome. "Yeah I'm scared of spiders. I don't like being around them, they freak me out," Chrome shifted on his feet and shuddered, " anyway kaseki helped me finish the ring part, and now I can just put the diamond on. I'll finish it and give it to you tomorrow so you and Senku and do it while everyone's off, you'll have more privacy then." Chrome said and began to walk away. "That's Chrome." Mama said causing Chrome to freeze and turn around. "Did you just say 'thank you'?" Chrome asked. "Yeah, and?" Magma retorted. "Nevermind forget I said anything." Chrome said walking off to finish the ring. 

Magma woke before Senku again the next day and waited for Chrome to come by and give him the ring. Magma was really nervous, but he was gonna do his bi matter what. Chrome quietly walked into Senku and Magma's hut and held out the small ring. "Here you go. Don't mess this up I want to see Senku in a really good mood today okay" Chrome said. Magma nodded and Chrome left. Senku woke up and Magma hid the ring behind his back.

"You seem to be in a good mood, any reason why?" Senku asked. Magma took a deep breath, it's now or never. "Yeah actually." Magma walked over to where Senku sat on the bed and kneeled down on one knee. Senku caught on immediately and his eyes widened. Magma held out the ring in front of him. " Senku, will you marry me?" Magma asked. Senku was still trying to comprehend what was happening, this wasn't what he was expecting to happen right after he woke up, but regardless he knew the answer. "Yes." Senku said with a smile. Magma's eyes lit up and he tackled Senku onto the bed and kissed his now financè. "Ahh get off me." Senku said smiling. Magma got off of Senku and let him sit up, then Magma slide the ring onto Senku's finger.

"Is this the project Chrome was talking about? Also how did you know to do this?" Senku asked. " Yes, and I over heard some girls talking about it and thought that since you like those rocks you'd like this." Magma said. Senku smiled. "I do like it thank you." The two of the shared another kiss, neither one being able to remember a time they were this happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far and I'm super proud of it. Next chapter is the actual marriage. I originally wanted the proposal to be in the same chapter but then I realized how long the set up for the proposal was going to be. any way enjoy this and I'll see you guys next week.


	16. Can't have that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this, another conflict, what? Seriously most of this chapter only happened because my friend exists 😅. Hope you like it.

Winter is always a slow season for the village, mostly because the cold makes it difficult to get anything done. People were mostly happy to hear about the engagement when they realized it wasn't actually a fight, which was a releif. Senku developed a habit of messing with the ring when he was bored, which in winter happens more often than not.

"So I'm assuming your excited for spring to come around to finally marry Magma." Gen asked as he and Senku walked through the village to the kingdom of science's headquarters." Of course I am." Senku said with a smile." You know, I just realized that this is you second time getting married, that's not common." Gen said as a joke." I'd hardly call that marriage, Ruri had no free will. Even if I didn't have as much to worry about as I did then, there's no way I'd except that. Besides I'm gay and she likes Chrome, it wouldn't have worked out period." Senku said just as they walked out of the woods surrounding the headquarters. 

"You were talking about me?" Chrome said apparently overhearing part of their conversation." No we're talking about the disaster that was the grand bout, that was kind of a mess." Gen said." Oh yeah, I'm still proud of myself for setting Magma on fire when even Senku was doubting me." Chrome said smiling fondly at the memory." Yeah that was impressive, it was nice to know you learn fast." Senku said. Chrome looked proud of himself despite that being years ago and he's much better at science than he was then.

"Ohh do you think Magma has some bad feeling about the fact that you and Ruri were technicaly married?" Gen asked." He's fine, I was pretty clear that I don't like her like that." Senku said laughing a bit." Yeah but he wasn't there, you never know. I mean that whole cave incident caused some discourse between you two, despite being a pretty small problem, you never know." Chrome pointed out. 

Senku didn't even think of that. He was so focused on making Ruri the medicine she needed and dealing with tsukasa, that he didn't bother thinking about the blond, he was nothing more than an obstacle in his way that needed to get taken care of. Something Senku learned from getting close to him, is that Magma is a very emotional person, despite hiding that part of himself in public. Senku is a very good person to vent to as he take stuff stuff like other people's problems to heart and try to fix them, he's a good person to go too if you just want to vent and don't want anyone butting in or trying to fix whatever's going on, and Magma appreciates that. The problem with that is when I comes to wanting to fix whatever's Magma doesn't say anything to Senku, and he doesn't talk to Ruri either because he knows she'll just say to talk to Senku. Senku knows that kind of insecurity isn't going to come up unless he brings it up, and it's definitely not one you want before you get married, he need to bring it up that night.

While Magma and Senku were laying in bed, Senku decided to bring it up in a more joking matter justin case it wasn't bugging Magma at all. Magma might be good at hiding his emotions in general, but when the problem is brought up he makes it obvious." This is kinda relevant right now, do you remember when me and Ruri got 'married' for like 30 seconds." Senku said with a laugh." Yeah." Magma said, not only sounding defensive, but also looking uncomfortable. Senku sat up with Magma following." Is this bothering you? If it is don't worry about it, I'm gay and Ruri likes Chrome, that isn't happening. Besides I'd hardly call that a wedding. Senku said. He was a little apprehensive about Magma's answer despite the joking tone.

Magma seemed to physically relax and calm down, what Senku said seemed put his mind to rest." You good?" Senku asked. Magma smiled at him and nodded." Thanks." Magma said. Magma hugged Senku pulling him down so they were both laying down again. They kissed each other, said good night, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this because l live for these boys being soft and joking with each other, but with flavor. Anyway that was a lot and I'm done see you next week.


	17. Three short stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are just some short stories that came to my mind which all take place during or before Magma proposed.

"No way, I don't believe you." Chrome said. He and Senku were in the lab while everyone else was outside, just because winter is slow doesn't mean they don't get anything done. "Well you've never seen him flustered because he doesn't want anyone but me seeing him like that. He's outside want me to show you?" Senku asked." Definitely, show me." Chrome responded. Senku walked outside just as Magma was knocked down by kinro. "Hey Magma." Senku said getting Magma's attention as he stood up. "Yeah?" Magma said. Senku took his finger and, starting and Magma's belly button, slowly traced his finger up across Magma's chest and up to his chin, then pushed him away, walking back to the lab.once Senku got back to the lab he looked back out to see Magma's face completely red." YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT SENKU" He yelled and Senku and Chrome just laughed and got back to work.  
...  
Magma knew from a young age that he didn't like girls and he would have to give up something. He either would have to give up love to have a family, or give up having a family for love. When he brought this up to Senku, and asked if people in the modern world had to deal with this, and he smiled apologeticly and shook his head. He said that people who couldn't have kids could adopt, and other than some paper work and waiting, it wasn't that hard. 

This broke Magma even more and he carried those feelings with him. Everyone joked about Senku being suika's dad, and now that Senku and Magma were a couple he was suika's other dad, and suika seemed to embrace this. She would always hold his hand if they were walking together, which she does with Senku as well, and even accidentally called him dad once, but Magma being as dense as he was, never picked up on these. It wasn't untill kaseki said the three acted like a family was a switch was flipped in his head, and he got a big stupid smile on his face. Everyone said that he was too aggressive to be a dad, he was gonna prove then wrong.  
...  
Magma was awoken by someone shaking him, he opened his eyes to see Senku what looked like a giant screw in his head." Senku, what's that in you head?" Magma asked with a worried look on his face." It's part of my Halloween costume, Yuzuriha made it." Senku said. He took it off to reveal it was just a headband. 

Magma shook his head to wake himself up more and realized Senku wasn't wearing what he normally wears. He was wearing a black and grey turtle neck that looks like it was stitched together from other shirts, a lab coat that had similar stitches, a bit of makeup that looked like stitches by his left eye, and fake glasses.

Magma was confused, not knowing what to make of it. He didn't even know what Halloween is." What's Halloween?" Magma asked. Senku laughed a little, and started to explain the premise of Halloween and what the modern world did to celebrate it."I'm in my Dr. Stein costume, I was planning on going as him for Halloween the year the petrification happened but I didn't get the chance, and after that I had to focus on surviving. So now that everything has calmed down I can finally do this. You don't have to dress up if you don't want to though." He said with a smile." Yeah I'll pass." Magma said and kissed Senku's nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the last two filler chapters, the marriage will be the next chapter for sure I'm already writing it. I'll see you next week. By the way the last one I just because it's Halloween tomorrow and I really wanted to write a Halloween themed chapter. You get ten billion points if you know who Dr. Stein is and what anime he's from.


	18. Wedding (sorta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly just the party afterward, I couldn't think of anything for the actual ceramony.

The day has come and Senku and Magma's nerves were going crazy, whoever thought it was a good idea for them to be seperated before the ceremony didn't think it through. Yuzuriha made everyone formal clothes for everyone, even though Senku said she didn't have to. Senku was with Taiju, Chrome, and Yuzuriha in the observatory waiting for kohaku to get them when everything got set up. Magma wanted to help set up and make sure everything was perfect, Kohaku said it was the first time she's seen him worried about something.

When everything was done Kohaku ran to where Senku and the others were, and called them down. Senku was the last one to go down the latter, and he walked to the village with his friends by his side 

The ceremony was a mix of old and new traditions, being shorter and less word heavy. Senku thought the long stretch of time of just standing there was unnecessary and decided not to do that, people either agreed, or didn't bother to argue. It was pointless to try to change his mind. 

What happened during that wasn't anything to intresting though, the funny stuff happened during the party afterward, especially since it was the first time Senku has ever seen Magma drunk. Sure he's seen him drink but the blonde wasn't exactly a lightweight. Magma, despite not liking to show emotion in public, was pretty emotional that night, and unsurprisingly very flirty toward Senku

Most of the modern people were talking about the modern world while Chrome and Magma sat there not really understanding what they were talking about since it was mainly about shows they watched before the petrification." Do any of you remember the show supernatural?" Ryusui asked." Eh not my thing." Senku said." Oh course it's not mister I only care about science." Ryusui said." I remember that, it was fun to watch." Tsukasa said. Ryusui's face lit up and the two started excitedly talking about it." Here's something about me, I used to really like the walking dead. Taiju and Senku used to watch it with me, but Taiju got to scared, and Senku was just pointing out how fake it looked. Yuzuriha said. Ryusui and Tsukasa stopped fanboying with each other to look at Yuzuriha with disbelief." You like the walking dead, I never thought you would like something like that." Tsukasa said." There's a lot you don't know about me." Yuzuriha said with a smile.

Magma eventually got bored of hearing them talk about things he didn't understandstand, and decided to remind everyone he was there. Of course the way he decided to do this was flirt with Senku who he forgot he just got married to." Hey Senku, are you single?" Magma asked, it was very obvious he was drunk. Senku looked very confused." No." He said. Magma looked devastated, but then he got very angry." What where are they, I'll kill them." Magma yelled, catching people's attention and making them laugh. When Senku realized what was going on he tried, and failed, to hold in his laughter, the others also laughing at what the blonde said." Magma it's you, we're married." Senku said holding up the finger with his ring, and pointed to Magma's finger which also has a ring on it now.  
"Oh." Is thing only thing Magma said while he tried to process what he was told. Once he figured out what he was just told his face lit up and he brought Senku into a bone crushing hug, causing Senku to spill his drink." Yeah yeah I love you too now let me go." 

Magma kissed Senku and let his go, no one is going to let Magma live that down, never. For the most part the rest of the party went down smoothly, well that is until the very end. Ginro ran into the village loudly exclaiming that someone is attacking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep it's a cliffhanger and the beginning of an actual plot, the slice of life stuff was getting boring to write and I wanted to try to be creative and use an OC I created a while back somehow. Hope you liked the chapter and see you next week.


	19. The deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senku makes a deal with the outsider to keep her under control

Everyone ran towards the bridge where the intruder was attacking. It seemed her and Kinro were pretty evenly matched, which means it's not going to end anytime soon. When she saw Senku she stopped fighting, jumped back, and put her hands up." Hi Senku, I was looking for you when this guy started attacking me." She said." WHAT! NO, Senku she attacked Kinro as soon as she saw him." Ginro said, looking scared." Eh it was worth a try." She said. Senku stepped closer so he could see her better. She had a light purple dress on, brown shoes, and brown hair that looked to be dyed." What's you name?" Senku asked. " Makoto Satomi, you can just call me Satomi." She said with a smile. 

Gen's eyes got wide and he pulled Senku back by his arm." Senku I know her, you don't want to get to close, she's really good at manipulation. She's bad news." Gen whispered. Senku nodded and turned back to Satomi." What do you want?" Senku asked not letting his gaurd down even for a second. Satomi waited a moment, studying Senku, seeing if there was anything she could exploit to her advantage. Then she saw the ring. Was he married? She'll have to remember that.

"I just want to talk, I want to join the kingdom of science." She said. Senku knew better, he knew she had ulterior motives, but what are they?" Is that all huh, I'm not stupid." Senku said. Her smile fell to a deep glare." So you can see right through me," she swept her hand through her hair," Isn't that great." She sighed and looked at Gen." Been a while Gen, how have you been?" Satomi asked. Gen walked up to start next to Senku." I've been good. Have your tricks improved any, or are you still just as bad." Gen said." Not as bad as your mind games." Satomi crossed her arms with a smirk. 

Gen and Satomi went back and forth like this till Senku had enough and stopped them." Okay stop, you two have a history." Senku said." Yep, you could say we're rivals." Satomi said. "Like you could even call it that." Gen said." Look if you want to feel safe with me here, have someone watch me, I won't try anything. I have barley have any skills for survival, and your the only place with decent food." Senku was obviously not buying any of this bullshit, but he can't just let her die out there." Fine, you can stay." He turned to Kohaku." I want you to keep an eye on her." Senku said. Kohaku nodded. This decision wasn't the most popular, but Senku wants to make sure she doesn't do anything to sabatage what he's doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, I'm really happy to be able to finally share this with you. I hope you like Satomi she's a lot of fun to write. See you next week.


	20. Staying idle for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satomi tries and fails to get close

Senku knew the deal wasn't going to keep Satomi at bay for long, but Kohaku was good at what she does and it should placate her long enough for Senku to make a plan. Satomi is slowly losing her patients, what with kohaku and ukyo using their sight and hearing to keep her out of meetings with the generals. With them around she needs to be able to outsmart and trick all of them to be able to get close to the king of this kingdom.

Breaking Senku and his husband up is a good idea and might be easier than she thought, Senku may be smart, but Magma's a different story. 'If I'm able to separate them, Senku might be vulnerable enough to get to him. But before I can do any of that I need to gain all their trust, which is gonna take a while, might as well start both at the same time.' she thought.(ha ha you dumb bitch)

"Hi Senku." Satomi said sitting down. 'Lets see how long he's willing to go for his partner.' She thought." So are you single." Senku looked at her with a deep glare and showed her his hand with a ring on it. 'Yeah that was stupid.' She mentally face palmed." So who are you married to." She asked. Senku looked at her like she was stupid." You've seen me with him. Gen said you were good at manipulation, but you need to be smarter than that to get to anyone here." Senku said." But if that's a genuine question, look behind you." 

Satomi turned around to a very pissed Magma looking like he wants to kill her for flirting with Senku. "Leave." He said. This successfully scared off Satomi, and she ran.

"Well that's going to be helpful, wanna gaurd the meetings?" Senku asked." Hell no I'm not a gaurd that's Kinro and Ginro's job." Magma said crossing his arms." Gen said she's good at manipulation, but maybe she's only good at it when people aren't expecting it." Senku said. Gen walked over and smiled at the couple." Wow, whatever Satomi said must've been bad if Senku-chan outwardly showed his distaste." He said. Senku nodded." She tried to flirt with me, I wasn't having any of that. I know she saw my ring yesterday."

"Yeah I have a feeling she's trying to break you two up somehow. I know Senku isn't dumb enough to fall for her tricks, but Magma your a bit more impulsive. Do me and Senku a favor and don't listen or believe a single thing that falls out of her mouth, especially if it's about Senku. If you see something please go talk to Senku, because it's staged. Got it?" Gen said. Magma nodded and hugged Senku from behind." I'll die before I let her split us up." He said. Senku smiled and leaned into his touch, relaxing.

Magma looked over where Satomi was watching Kohaku and Kinro spar." She doesn't even look that threatening." Magma said." Yeah that's how she gets you, acts all innocent to gain your trust, then slowly destroys you. She always hid that part of herself from the public eye, but the second the cameras were off or she was backstage, she became just an awful person." Gen said

"Are you speaking from personal experience?" Senku asked." Yes actually, we used to be friends, then she showed her true colors and I ran out of that relationship real fast." Gen said with a laugh." Sometimes the least threatening they look the more dangerous they are." Senku said." Well I'll help Kohaku keep an eye on her, she isn't getting anywhere near you two, and if she does, I apologise in advance." Gen said. He walked over to Satomi and started to talk to her.

'this will be fun' Senku thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Satomi failing, she's an asshole and I purposely made her an awful and manipulative person.


	21. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senku asks Satomi questions and gets suprising answers.

Senku walked toward Satomi, who was sitting by a tree. "I have some questions for you." He said. Satomi looked up at Senku and smiled. "Well then, ask away." She said. " How did you break out of the stone?" Senku asked. "Oh, I think I washed up near a cave and broke out there." Satomi said. Senku's eyes widened. " You were conscious in the stone?" He asked. Satomi nodded. "Uh huh, I was afraid if I lost consciousness I would die, and well, I didn't want to die." She said.

"Okay, you said you didn't have any survival skills, how did you survive long enough to find us?" Senku asked. "Well I walked around for a bit then found an abandoned camp, stayed there till I figured I should explore a bit, and came across this village. It was a plus to find Gen here." Satomi said.

"Okay, thanks." Senku said. "Bye." Satomi said as Senku walked away.

Senku claimed back up into the observatory. "Well what did she say?" Chrome asked. Senku looked back out to her. "I got a lot of answers actually, I don't know how much of it is bullshit, but it's useful either way. She broke out on her own so she was conscious the whole time, and when she broke out she found Taiju and I's old camp, and while exploring she found the village. The part I don't believe is that she was just exploring when she found us, the fact that she attacked Kinro as soon as she saw him doesn't line up." He said. "Your right that doesn't make sense, do you think she knew who was here?" Chrome asked. "I don't know it doesn't make any sense. We'll figure it out but right now we can work with what we know." Senku said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one yay. I just wrote this today because I was working on two other fics, my one shots book and another fic that's going to come out soon hopefully, that's also the reason this chapter is so short. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and see you next week.


	22. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new problem to deal with

Satomi managed to get away from Kohaku and sneak into the woods. A figure up in a tree disguised by the shadows emerged. "Satomi, what's taking so long. Your supposed to be on the inside already." The figure called. "I know but he's smarter than we thought, and on top of that Gen's there. I-" The man cut her off. "You are supposed to do anything in your power to get close. Don't disappoint me, you know what happened to your sister don't you?" Satomi's eyes went wide and she nodded. "Good next time I want to hear good news." The figure dissapered in the shadows. "Yes father."

"Hey Satomi!" Kohaku yelled as she came into view. Satomi spun around and after the shock wore off she put on her usual mask and smiled. "Hello Kohaku, how are you?" Satomi said. Kohaku glared at her. "You ran off, are you planning something?" Kohaku asked. "Of course not, why would I?" Satomi asked. Kohaku sighed. "Come on we have to get back." Kohaku said and turned around. "No you need to get back I'm staying here." Satomi said sitting down. "Then I have no choice but to force you." Kohaku said. "What's that supposed to- oh." Kohaku grabbed Satomi by the wrist and pulled her back to the village.  
...

Magma walked into his and Senku's hut. He saw Senku sitting on their bed with his elbow on his knee and head in his hand. "Are you okay Senku?" Magma asked. Senku's head perked up. "Huh, yeah I'm fine just nervous." Senku said. Magma walked over and sat next to him. "This is about Satomi right?" Magma asked. Senku nodded. " Well you need to relax. What happened to the Senku that always found a solution to any problem?" Magma said.

Senku's eyes narrowed unfortunately that part of me was gone when Gen told me he couldn't get a read on Satomi. I always relied on that to know what to do with that person and keep them under control, but that's not something I can do now. I have to go at it from a different angle, but just like us, she's not going to tell us anything is she knows what we're doing." Senku said. "Well you and the generals have been having more meetings lately, what have you been talking about?" Magma asked. 

"Gen said that she's not very good with plans, she always made very predictable plans, so there's a possibility that she's working with someone else. More evidence to this theory is that she has no clear reason to oppose us, at least to Gen's knowledge. Of course there's the possibility that she's not a threat at all and she's just suspicious by nature, but that's not a mindset we can have till we know that she's not going to hurt anybody. The worst part is that she can fight and on kinro's level to." Senku sighed and rubbed his face. 

Magma was really worried about Senku, he's rarely ever seen him so distressed. He was always so calm about things. "Well maybe your just over thinking things, some sleep will be good, you must be tired. I'm tired to come on let's go to bed." Magma said. Senku looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah that will be good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with how this turned out, I got to introduce a new character and put in some fluff. Anyway I'm tired, see you all next week.


	23. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things are starting to happen and I hate Axle

Senku woke up and got ready for the day, but as soon as he walked out of his hut kohaku, with Satomi following, ran up to him. "Senku I think chrome's sick, he won't come out of his hut." Kohaku said. Senku furrowed his brows. "I'll go check on him." He said.

Senku walked toward HQ and climes up the ladder to check on Chrome. He was shaking and sweating and was wrapped in his blanket. "Chrome you doing okay?" Senku asked. The stress us coming back. "No, I feel like shit." Chrome said. "Have you thrown up at all?" Senku asked. Chrome shook his head. Senku put a hand on Chrome's forehead, he was burning up. " You have a fever, just stay there. If this doesn't clear up at all we'll go from there okay." Senku said. Chrome nodded and drifted off to sleep. 

Senku went back down the latter and went into the lab, but he was to stressed to do anything. On top of that he had a bad headache, what he would do for pain killers right now. Magma walked into the lab and saw Senku with his head in his hands.

"Senku." Magma said. Senku quickly looked up which he immediately regretted as it made the headache worse. He grabbed his head and winced. " Are you okay." Magma asked being completely out of his element, usually he's the one that ends up hurt. He walked forward but was stopped when Senku put up his hand.

"I'm fine don't worry." Senku said. "Weren't you the one that said if you can't word your not okay." Magma said. " Since when did you get good at quoting me?" Senku asked. " Since you stopped going by your own words." Magma said. "Relax it's just a headache." Senku said, but Magma wasn't having any of that. He took Senku's hand and dragged him into the woods, despite all Senku's attempts to get him to stop. Magma sat down and patted the spot next to him. Senku sighed but sat down anyway.

"We're going to sit here untill you don't feel stressed out and that headache goes away." Magma said. Senku smiled at the ground and then looked up at Magma's proud face, sometimes he's suprised at how smart Magma can be if he actually stops and thinks. Senku rested his head on Magma's shoulder. "Okay." He said. They were there talking and eventually Senku forgot about all the stuff stressing him out. The two ended up falling asleep like that, which was a bad idea.

Satomi walked out into the woods and was surprised to see Senku and Magma sleeping there. 'If I pretend it was my idea dad won't get mad and I won't be in trouble, you two just made the biggest mistake of your life.' Satomi thought. Satomi's dad then came into view, but still partially hidden by the shadows. "I did what you asked father, unfortunately I wasn't able to get him alone. I hope that's okay." Satomi said. "That's perfectly fine, I'll go get someone to help you.

After maybe a half hour the man brought back someone else, which was the one person Satomi didn't want her dad to bring his red spiky hair and brown eyes was a dead give away. "Hello Satomi, Axel's here." Axel said as Satomi's father left. "Less flirting more working, you take the blond." Satomi said with a discusted face. " Okay baby, but if I manage to carry him all the was back to camp without taking a break, will you go out with me?" Axel asked. Satomi looked at him like he was the stupidest person on the planet. "First if all don't call me baby ever again or I will punch you, and second no never." She said picking up Senku with relative ease. Axel on the other hand had a rough time with Magma, and Satomi was happy he was struggling but worried Magma would wake up, neither of them would survive against him.

"No that I've charmed you by picking this guy up, will you go out with me?" Axel asked again. "Absolutely not." Satomi said as they started toward their camp. "The first letter of you response was the first letter of my name, so I think you ment to say yes." Axel said. "One more word out of your mouth and I'm telling my dad you're flirting with me, do you really want to die." Satomi said. Axel's eyes went wide and he shook his head. "Good to know we agree." Satomi said.

They got back to camp and was greeted by a woman with long red hair and green eyes. "Welcome back you two, put Senku in the lab, and but the blond one in the main building." She said. "Okay, thanks mom." Axel said. He struggled getting Magma up the ladder which greatly amused Satomi. Satomi sat Senku down on the chair and tied his hands behind his back, and his ankles to the chair legs. "Now all we do is wait for him to wake up." She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens, I'm low-key so proud of my self because I have like three more chapters already written and I'm just waiting to post them. See you next week.


	24. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone notices that Senku and Magma are missing, and start the search

Kohaku woke up and quickly got ready, she needed to find Satomi as soon as possible. She hated not being able to watch her overnight but Senku wouldn't let her, saying that they needed her power more during the day. 

She walked around the village and HQ at least twice but still couldn't find Satomi, then she realized she couldn't find Senku, or Magma. She ran over to go check on Chrome, he seemed to be better, the illness seemed to only last a day. "Chrome have you seen Senku or Magma anywhere?" Kohaku asked. Chrome looked over and shook his head. "No I just woke up." He said. "Wait are they gone?" Kohaku nodded.

"We should go see if anyone else has seen them, maybe you just missed them." Chrome said climbing down the latter with Kohaku. "Yeah but I checked everywhere twice, and Senku and Magma are kinda hard to miss." Kohaku said.

"Look there's gen, let's ask him." Chrome said. "Gen." He called out. Gen turned around and smiled. "Yes." He said. "Have you seen Senku or Magma at all?" Chrome asked. "Hmm now that you mention it no I haven't." Gen said. Chrome and Kohaku looked at each other nervously. "I'm going to call Tsukasa and see if he's seen him, if not not then we can panic." Chrome said.

Chrome waled into the lab where they kept the phone and called Tsukasa. He picked up almost immediately and asked what was wrong. "Senku and Magma aren't here and we were wondering if they were with you." Chrome said. Tsukasa said they weren't there, but they would look for them and call them back is they do. "Okay we'll start searching too." Chrome said and hung up.

"Panic it is." Chrome said when he got out of the lab. "That's a bad idea, we should tell everyone about this and get a search party going." Kohaku said. "Wait, Senku said that Satomi told him she found his old camp from when he first broke out of the stone, if Satomi's behind this then they might be there." Chrome said. "Good point, Tsukasa is closer if they are he'll find out." Gen said. "For now we should tell everyone. Senku said if anything happened to him he'd leave me in charge so I guess I have to do that." Chrome said. Kohaku and Gen nodded and headed to tell everyone what's going on.

After a while of looking for him Chrome got a call from Tsukasa.  
"Chrome we found him, or at least where he should be." Tsukasa said. "Really where?" Chrome asked. "His old camp." Tsukasa said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so for these last 4 chapters I'm going to release the back to back since I'm done writing them, so the final chapter will be this Friday. So see you tomorrow.


	25. Dave and Evelin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senku is faced with Dave, and Magma with Evelin.

Senku woke up and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. He took in his surroundings and realized he was in his old lab. His attention then went to the ropes around his wrists and ankles, they were right and really uncomfortable. The last thing he remembers is falling asleep with Magma in the woods. 'Shit where is he?' Senku thought, starting to struggle a bit more to get out.

He stopped when the flap opened filling the room with light only for it to go dark again. Whoever was with him flipped on a switch and the room flooded with light again. Senku adjusted to the light and looked at the man in front of him. He was tall and lanky, he had brown hair and eyes. His scars were on his face and as symmetrical as you could get them. Two next to his eyes, two on his cheeks, and two right under his mouth.

"Hello Senku, it's good to see you awake." He said in a deep voice that did not match what he looked like at all. " Who are you?" Senku asked. His heart was beating out of his chest, but he didn't dare show it in front of his kidnapper. "My name is David, you can call me Dave. I use to work with with your dad at NASA, he sure did talk about you a lot." Dave said. "Your intelligence seemed almost unnatural." He added.

"Thanks, but as a scientist you should know that it's not. I was just interested in the stuff as a kid." Senku said, still completely straight faced. "Well let's prove that shall we." Dave said with an evil looking smile. 

Magma slowly woke up and panicked shooting up and whipping his head back and forth, trying to get into a fighting stance only to find his wrists and ankles tied to the chair he's sitting in. He started to struggle only to get a spear pointed to his neck. A woman with long red hair and green eyes. "Who are you?!" He said trying to look as intimidating as he can. Realizing he'd be killed if he tried to escape he had to calm down and actually think. When he calmed down his mind went straight to Senku, and noticed he wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Where's Senku?" Magma asked.

"I'm not aloud to tell you, it's none of you business anyway." The red head said. "The hell, HE'S MY HUSBAND IT IS MY BUSINESS WEATHER HE'S SAFE OR NOT!!" Magma yelled all his anger coming back at once. "Calm down, I have full permission to kill you if you get too out of hand. The only reason your alive is because Dave has an idea that we need to use for." She said. "Like what?" Magma said starting to calm down but still rightfully pissed. "I'm not aloud to tell you." She said.

Magma sighed. "What's you name?" Magma asked. "Why would I tell you?" The woman asked. "Because there's nothing I can call you." Magma said. The woman squinted at Magma, fulling expecting him to want to use it against her in some way, but if she couldn't think a way of doing that there's no way he could. "My name is Evelin." Evelin said. "Cool." Magma said.

He needed to get out and find and protect Senku. He closed his eyes and try to think of what he could do, then he remembered a conversation he had with Senku once.

FLASH BACK TIME

" No you shouldn't just break the ropes and run, especially if they have a long range weapon like a spear or gun. You want to get them in front of you and try to untie the ropes a quietly and discreetly as possible." Senku said. "But that's no fun and too time consuming, I'd rather just get it done as fast as possible." Magma said. "Yeah but that would get you killed, do you want to die?" Senku asked. Magma muttered a no. "That's what I thought." Senku said with a chuckle.  
"How do know this, did you regularly kidnaped?" Magma asked. "No of course not, I just watched a lot of horror movies with my dad during Halloween and Christmas. I would prefer being able to experiment during the movies but it was nice I guess." Senku said.

FLASH BACK END

'Right that what I need to do, get her in front of me.' Magma thought. 'But how do I do it.' He thought about what got her in front of him before and realized it was because he was struggling, fuck it's get out or die trying. He started struggling which successfully got Evelin in front of him with a spear to his neck. Which she was spouting some bullshit about him dying if he tried struggling again. He got the rope off his wrists just as her monolog ended and he grabbed the spear. "Weren't expecting this were you?" Magma said and used her shocked state to his advantage to get the ropes off his ankles. He stood up and towered over Evelin. When she realized she stood no chance of winning against him she put her hands up and stepped to the side. "Where's Senku?" Magma asked again. "He's in the lab over there." Evelin said pointing to the small building right outside the opening. 

Magma jumped out of opening and looked other than a small campfire there was another other than the two building behind him. He was already in a bad mood because he didn't get to fight anyone yet, and on top of that he was really worried about Senku. He should it off and was about to go to the lab to get Senku was in, but was stopped my an arrow landing in the ground right next to his foot, inches away from hitting him. He looked into the trees and saw... "UKYO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday, I didn't have any time to. As an apology, and to get me back on schedule, I'm posting two chapters today.


	26. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magma and the rescue team get Senku but something happens that makes the situation worse

Most of the worriers that allied with the kingdom of science came out of the trees. "How long were you guys in there?" Magma asked. "We just go here when you jumped down." Kohaku said. " Why was your first reaction to shoot me?" Magma asked. "It was the quietist way to get your attention, and then you had to go and tell and alert everyone that we're here." Ukyo said. "Where's Senku?" Tsukasa asked. "He's in there." Magma said.

They all walked to the lab and opened the flap. They were all horrified at what they saw. Senku had blood all over himself, mostly on his face. His hair was down and his breath was jagged. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Magma yelled and ran over to Senku with the others following. Magma lifted Senku head with his hands, and his facial expression made it look like Senku was hurting even while unconscious, and it made Magma's heart break. He never wants to see him like this and was ready to kill whoever did this.

Kohaku untied Senku which caused Senku to fall forward and Magma cought him. Magma picked him up and they walked out of the lab. They starting back toward the village but before they could get far Ukyo herd someone running toward them. They all turned around and they saw Satomi. She looked frantic and kept motioning to them to move forward. No one moved and she cought up. "Guys... my dad is at you village... and he has a torch, a friend of mine went with him in the direction of you village. I think they went to burn it down." Satomi said. 

Magma was just now noticing how beat up she was, blood on her dress and face, with bruises everywhere. "Why should we trust you?" Kohaku said. Look at me, I'm a mess. They didn't care about me at all, they were just using me to get to Senku, I'm a mess please just go." Satomi said. Kohaku sighed and grabbed Satomi's arm. "I'm not risking a sneak attack from you so your coming with us." Kohaku said. "Okay." Satomi said

They got to HQ and all the villagers were there. " What's going on?" Tsukasa asked. Chrome came forward "Someone came and burned the village to the ground, there's nothing left." He said. They all looked at Satomi. "See I wasn't lying." She said. We managed to catch and trap them, the there over there. Chrome said pointing to the makeshift jail cells by the lab.

Chrome looked over at Magma and noticed Senku. He put his hand over his mouth. "What happened?" He asked. "We don't know, we just found him like this." Magma said. "Guys, look." Satomi said pointing at Evelin who was running toward them. Magma's anger flared up and he put Senku down. As soon as Evelin was in range, he punched her, and that one punch knocked her out. "Are you kidding me. You telling me you can defend yourself just fine against Kinro, but she managed hurt you." Magma said. "She wasn't the one that did this, it was my dad." There stronger and the ones that thought me how to fight." Satomi said. 

"Whatever let's just get her with the other two, get Senku cleaned up, and start working on the village." Chrome said. "What about me?" Satomi asked. "Since you didn't hurt anyone that will be Senku's decision, but for now you can help rebuild with everyone else." Chrome replied. Satomi smiled and followed the others to help out. Magma picked Senku back up and followed Chrome to his hut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's you second chapter. See you tomorrow


	27. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senku gets to let out some stress once everything is done

Chrome and Magma were in Chrome's hut while Chrome cleaned and patched Senku up. "Okay that looks good for now, you good to watch him while I'm gone?" Chrome asked Magma. Magma looked up in suprised. "Huh yeah." He said. "Good, just call me if he wakes up." Chrome said and left.

'please be okay.' Magma thought. He's the one that's supposed to be hurt not Senku. 

Senku started to stir and that cought Magma's attention immediately. Senku tried to sit up but Magma pushed him down. "What happened?" Senku asked. "You were badly hurt by Satomi's dad. We have them all locked up except for Satomi. Chrome said since she didn't actually hurt anybody that it would be your call weather she gets locked up or not." Magma said. "I don't think I can make that decision right now." Senku said.

"That's fine- hey you have to lay down." Magma said as Senku tried sitting up again. Senku brushed Magma's hand away and did something he thought would never happen. Senku hugged him, and he did another thing Magma didn't expect after that. He started crying. 

Magma hugged back and let him stay like that, making sure he felt as safe as possible. 

Senku pulled back and rubbed his tears away. "Sorry, I just really needed to let that out." Senku said. "That's fine, that's why I'm here right." Magma said with the rare dorky smile Senku loves so much. "Did I fuck up?" Senku said. Magma looked scared when he said this. "Did Dave replace you with a clone, where's the Senku I know!!" Magma said as he held Senku. "What?" Senku asked. "That's not something the really Senku would say, where's that effortless confidence huh?!" Magma asked. Senku took Magma's hands off his face and laughed half-heartedly. "My confidence isn't effortless, it takes a lot of effort to not break down because a lot of the time I'm scared out of my mind, I just put on a brave face to make sure everyone else feels okay." Senku said

Magma looked at him with awe, then understanding. "No you didn't fuck up, it wasn't your fault anyway, it was mine. So don't beat yourself up about it. You don't need anymore stress." Magma said. "Okay." Senku said. Magma leaned down and kissed Senku. "I love you." Magma said. "Oh, we're doing that now huh. I love you too."

Now everything can go back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is two days late, my keyboard fucked me over. This gave me cavities while writing it so I hope you liked the fluf. Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted on here or online in general in a while so I hope I did okay. I thought of this ship after Magma's redemption ark and fell in love with it, so I wrote this. Hope you liked it, more chapters coming soon.


End file.
